goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Smith misbehaves at Subway
Ivy Smith misbehaves at Subway is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on September 26th 2018 Cast * Ivy-Herself * E/D's Mom-Kate * E/D's Dad-Diesel * Clerk-Dallas * Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell * Ken the Emo-Dave * Brian the Headbanger-Brian * Eric the Punk-Eric * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Salli the Popstar-Salli * Joey the Metal-Himself * David the Screamo-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack * Sarah West-Kimberly * RocketPowerGal24-Julie * Brendan Barney-Paul * Slippy V-Professor *TheJoJuan4444- *YankieDude5000- *yungdeez100- *Fievel Mousekewitz- *Tanya Mousekewitz- *Toni Toponi- *Mrs. Brisby- Transcript * Ivy: Mom. * E/D's Mom: What is it Ivy? * Ivy: Can we go to Subway? * E/D's mad: No! * Ivy: But Mom... * E/D's Mom: I said no! We're having bagels! * Ivy: Mom. were not having bagels again for the love of god. * E/D's Dad: (off-screen): Hey Kate, I don't have the recipe to make the bagels. * E/D's Mom: Did you hear that? Rogers said that he doesn't have the recipe to make the bagels. This means we can go to Subway. * Ivy: Hooray Hooray. * (at Subway) * Clerk: Welcome to Subway, what can I get you? * E/D's Mom: This is only for my daughter, Ivy Smith. * Ivy: I'll have a Roast Beef Mini Sub. * Clerk: Sorry Ivy but there is no more Roast Beef Mini Sub. * Ivy: What? Tell me this is a joke! * Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a Ham Mini Sub instead? * Ivy (Scary voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED A ROAST BEEF MINI SUB! * Clerk: Uh oh. * E/D's Mom: Ivy, stop acting like the devil like last time! You can either have a Ham Mini Sub or nothing at all! Hey! Where are you going? * (A gun she stole from a customer) * Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! * (censored) * Kosta Karatzovalis: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! * Ken the Emo: Ouch! My leg! * Brian the Headbanger: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! * Eric the Punk: Ow (x24). * Paul the Mosh: Ouch (x24). * Salli the Popstar: Oh (X24). * Joey the Metal: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (x24)! * David the Screamo: Wah (x24). * E/D's Mom: Ivy, I can't believe you shot at The Metal Punks! We're going home! * (at home) * E/D's Dad: Kate, what happened here? I can see that Ivy is crying. I hope she didn't cause trouble. * E/D's Mom: Well Diesel, you will blow up when I say this! She shot at The Metal Punks at Subway all because I couldn't get her what she wanted! Now we're banned from coming to Subway forever! * E/D's Dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Ivy, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at The Metal Punks at Subway! You know doing stuff like that can get you arrested and we will be calling any visitors to give you Warren-Style Punishments! For now, you are grounded for 1 billion days without a Teletubbies DVD! Go to your room now! * Ivy (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Text: The Next day * E/D's Mom: The visitors are here to see you. * Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, how dare you shot The Metal Punks at Subway that your Mom didn't listen, you can only have Ham Mini Sub, not Roast Beef Mini Sub because it ran out. * RocketPowerGal24: I'm Kristin Konkle, I am so very disappoint at you Ivy. Now The Metal Punks is a the hospital to pay they bills, thanks to you. * Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney, you are now banned from watching Barney and Friends. * Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, you are a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad girl in this world. * TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444, you will be forced to watch the 6 only shows like, American Dragon: Jake Long, Recess, Kim Possible, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers and of course, Lloyd in Space. * YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, there will be no more Shows from PBS Kids, Nick Jr. Disney Junior and CBeebies. * yungdeez100: * Fievel Mousekewitz: * Tanya Mousekewitz: * Toni Toponi: * Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby, you will get a detention. * (The End) Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Stuff